


Harry significa hogar

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Louis - Freeform, Home, Houis - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, hourry, i'll make this feel like home, larry - Freeform, larry af, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Louis, Harry significa hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry significa hogar

Harry significa hogar para mí, y eso significa su nombre, pero con él me siento como en casa.

En la vida puedes vivir en cientos de lugares, pero en los que pasaste cientos de buenos y malos momentos, son los que se convierten en tu hogar.

Y con Harry pasé buenos y malos momentos, y los sigo pasando. No importa a donde me vaya en cuanto él se encuentre a mi lado.   
Él será el que me proteja siempre, él será mi abrigo en los días más fríos, él será mi apoyo emocional y psicológico. Él será mi todo hasta los últimos días de nuestra existencia, y ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

Tuve demasiados hogares, pero Harry es el definitivo y en el que me quedaré.

Harry siempre te comprende. Tiene una solución para todo. Sonríe aunque por dentro se esté desmoronando. Te abraza cuando te sientes mal. Nunca te tratará mal aunque tú lo hayas hecho con él. Él siempre estará para ti, aunque no estuviste para él. Él siempre será mi hogar, por más que no lo quiera.

Será mi hogar, por más que lo decepcione y lo deje una y otra vez, porque tú nunca podrás olvidar tu camino a casa, y yo nunca olvidaría el camino hacia él. Y podríamos no ser novios, pero sería siempre recibido con los brazos abiertos. O podríamos estar enojados el uno con el otro, y él mancharía su orgullo preparándome una taza de té. Tendríamos ganas de matarnos y nos saludaríamos sin problemas.

Es como con tu hogar (hablando de casas). No quieres ir a tu casa pero vas. No quieres vivir en tu casa por cosas que hay que reparar, pero no te irás ni aunque tuvieras la oportunidad, porque sería dejar atrás buenos momentos. Y no la dejarías, porque todos esos momentos te hicieron encariñarte.

Y eso es lo que sucedió con Harry. Me encariñé como si fuera la casa de mi niñez. Y ahora no podré dejarlo ni con la fuerza de mil huracanes. Porque es mi hogar, y el hogar no se abandona.

Y nunca abandonaré a Harry, porque él es mi hogar irremplazable. Harry es mi hogar, y yo vivo de Harry. Y es mutuo. Yo soy el hogar de Harry, él es el mío.

Y el uno con el otro nos sentimos como en casa, más que como en casa. Nos sentimos únicos, como si nadie pudiera arruinar nuestras vidas y dejarlas peor de lo que están. Nos sentimos como en casa en cualquier lugar, si estamos juntos. Podríamos estar en el polo norte congelándonos y aún así nos sentiríamos en casa solo por tener la compañía del otro.

Porque no importa el lugar o tiempo en el que estemos, no importa si nosotros somos nuestra propia casa. No importa lo que pueda cambiar en el mundo, o en el universo, no tendrá importancia si tengo a Harry. Mi hogar.


End file.
